


The Pauper's Kiss

by tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan longs for a kiss from Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pauper's Kiss

_It’s just a kiss_ Dan thought to himself.

Then why had he been obsessing over it for the past few days? It had become his one goal to kiss Blair Waldorf.

He could think of many reasons not too. Like she’d bite him possibly if he tried. But what was a little bruise compared to the sweetness that her lips promised?

So he made up his mind. He would just go for it.  
____________________

He found himself at her apartment and was currently waiting for her to come down. Everyone knew that Blair made a person wait while she continued to primp herself. He tried to relax, but that bubbly feeling would not go away in his chest.

He must have been standing there for two hours when finally he heard her dainty steps. He looked at her and found his resolve leaving him. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

“Well if it isn’t the pauper from Brooklyn?” she said lightly stopping at the end of the stairs and putting her hand on her hip.

She smirked at him waiting for his reply. But he found that he couldn’t come up with a witty enough line to shoot back at her.

“Cat got your tongue Humphrey?” she asked suspiciously.

“Um no” he managed to say.

“Well what can I do to help you?” she asked walking to her the little table and playing with the roses in the vase.

This is it, he thought. Just say it. Say you want a kiss!

“Blair, have you ever thought that we work well together?” he asked.

She raised an elegantly arched brow at him, but then said: “Why yes. We make a very good duo”

He stepped closer to her and looked into those chocolate brown eyes and said “Have you ever kissed a pauper?”

She smiled at him “Is that what you came here for Humphrey?” she said gently “Then why didn’t you just say so?”

Before he could process her words, she took his hands and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He wanted it to go on forever. This was what perfect bliss felt like, wasn’t it?

Suddenly he found himself being pushed backwards and he stumbled.

He looked up to see Blair walking away from him and he heard her say “You’re getting too touchy feely Humphrey”

He touched his lips and started to leave, but then: “Who said you could leave? Why not stay and we’ll practice a bit more, shall we?”


End file.
